lostwavestriologyfandomcom-20200215-history
Singapore
Introduction Star Geography (Stellar Intro) (Star Temperature) (Solar Geography) (Planet Orbit) (Planets) *_ Planetary Geography and Climate (Size) (Temparture) (Rotation) (Distance from Star) (Water Coverage) (Geography) Biology History Exploration & Settlement General exploration of Crescent Nebula began on a charter issued by the Earth Federation in 2411 to the Federation Academy of Astrological Geography. Working from the immediate side, it was over 21-years before any ship arrived what would arrive in the CH12 Sector. The CH712 solar system was surveyed in 2434 by the Earth Federation science ship EFS Heike Onnes, who reported the habitability of lone moon of the jovian world, CH712 III. The application for colonization was put up for bidding by Hong Kong-based firm Aberdeen Auction House on Earth in 2435 and won by the Warren Holding LLC. In 2439 the colony ship EFS Boris Sokolov arrived at CH712 IIIa and christened the world Kobe, establishing the research facility christened Kansai. Due the planet being almost 94% water, large-scale habitation and development would be impossible. However Warren Holding voted to begin aquafarming efforts by introduction of Earth-modified fishes and ocean fuana, with the intention of opening the planet for active harvesting by 2581. With the opening of open harvesting, the population of Kobe exploded, rising to near 890 workers and their families. Fall of the Earth Federation Following the Sol Gamma Wave of 2601 and the fall of the Earth Federation, supply ships stopped running to Kobe and the Kansai base. Without supplies, starvation and epidemic killed off over 300 colonists. A native bacteria usually kept under control by yearly vaccinations, ran rampant among the population, fatal in 30% of cases and while conferring immunity among survivors it resulted in sterility in 100% of cases. By its third outbreak in 2603, the entire colony was rendered sterile. The remaining 600 colonists quickly split into two opposing camps, 110 that voted to attempt to wait out rescue while the remaining 290 voted to attempt genetic modifications to adapt to the aquatic environment, becoming Capecchi. Fighting quickly broke when the genetic traditionalists among the colonists attempted to destroy all of the medical technology in Kansai. The effort failed and more than 88 individuals on both sides were killed. Those that voted for genetic engineering isolated the traditionalists on the far side of Kansai as they began to perform their genetic modifications. As a result they modified their bodies to live in an aquatic environment, enhancing themselves with gills, lighter skeletons and increased vascular tissue for deep sea living. They also adapted their DNA for a hermaphrodite form of reproduction, while combining basic aspects of genetic memory, to allow future generations to rapidly relearn any skills much faster. By its completion, the remaining 160 members of the newly dubbed Encantado. The newly created Encantado fled into the ocean, abandoning Kansai, leaving it to the traditionalists, who quickly reclaimed the facility. By the following year, 2604 the RMS Ulysses Grant arrived on its survey of the surrounding sectors and evacuated the 49 survivors to Manhattan, abandoning the planet. Re-Settlement Due to reconquest of the surviving Federation colonies by Republic, developers did not return to the planet for nearly four-centuries. By that time Kansai had been destroyed by the heavy tropical storms that dominated the planet in the summer months. With advances in technology, large-scale terraforming was cleared and a contract was awarded to Republic Terraforming Incorporated to begin tectonic shifting to begin developing more arable land. In 3068 the first settlers in 464-years arrived and founded the terraforming facility of Jurong and christened their new home Singapore. On a decade long contract, the planet would be open for colonial charters by 3078. The new colonists quickly discovered the still living Encantado, who now numbered at over 17-million. Fighting soon ensued when the Republic colonists began to forcefully conscript or relocate long established Encantado villages. By 3071, violent encounters among the groups was a common occurrence. Armed Forces *'_:' Society and Culture (Dress) (Customs) (Language) Galactic Location The Johor-system, Singapore and Hsein are located 27-light years from Manhattan and the New York-system. The solar system occupies the galactic north-west of the Sobek Sector. Provinces and Cities *'Jurong': Sole settlement on Singapore, established to led the terraforming operations on the planet. Points of Interest *'_': Category:Planets Category:Republic Worlds Category:Locations